


Nostalgia

by melendairefantasies



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday!, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melendairefantasies/pseuds/melendairefantasies
Summary: Happy birthday, Peraltiager99!prompt: car sex
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peraltiager99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiager99/gifts).



> Once again, happy birthday Peraltiager99! You've been such an avid supporter and fierce requester that I thought I should upload something for you(even if it means I'm posting twice in one day). I hope you had a wonderful day, and hope this makes it a little brighter!

Claire Browne had done many things in the back seats of cars. She had of course made out on the back seat of cameros and convertibles as a teenager. But since becoming a doctor and now placed in the running for chief resident, she hadn’t been fucked on the back seat of a car. 

But such things like decorum and privacy went out the window with Neil Melendez. They were headed towards a conference right outside San Jose, and they were going to exploit company dollars by ordering an UberLUX. 

“Tell me, Dr. Browne, were you this wet when you came to pick me up this morning?”

Claire moaned as Neil sunk another finger inside of her. Her panties had been discarded about ten minutes into their journey; she was sure they were stuffed in Neil’s suit coat somewhere. Since then he’d been teasing her, toying with her. Two fingers inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out in tandem with the moving car. 

“That would mean I was thinking about you all this morning.” His thumb brushed her clit. “Think a lot of yourself, don’t you?”

The Chief of Surgery nipped her ear lobe. “I’m not the one dripping wet, soaking through my panties.”

“No.” Claire slid her hand down Neil’s chest and over his crotch, feeling his hard cock through the fabric. “You’re just the guy with a wet spot on the front of his pants.”

Neil responded by adding another finger. She was already sure the Uber driver, Kevin, could hear what they were doing upfront, not that she cared when she felt this good. Neil knew how to manipulate his fingers inside her, when to curl and when to thrust. He hadn’t paid much attention to her clit yet, but he’d get there. Neil was all about the build-up.

“How long until we reach our destination?”

“’nother half hour.”

“Perfect.”

On the word “Perfect” Neil pressed his thumb against Claire’s clit and began rubbing it in small tight circles. She let out another quiet moan which made him smirk against her ear.

“Good?” he whispered, nuzzling the soft patch of skin behind her lobe. 

“Mmm.” She agreed, shivering from the touch of his lips and the pressure of his thumb. He was good…damn him! And damn his bloody know-it-all smirk. Trying to even the score she closed her hand over the outline of his cock giving him a firm squeeze through his pants just on the right side pleasure.

He grunted and thrust up into her palm. His left hand gripped her hip a little tighter, not enough to cause damage but enough to give her some satisfying bruises later.

“Good?” she teased nibbling at his jaw.

“I’d rather feel your hand on my cock,” he growled, his voice almost dangerous which, she was not afraid to admit - to herself at least - did things to her.

“Make me come before we get to the hotel, Chief, and I’ll consider it.”

As far as work parameters went it was clear, succinct and well within his capabilities. 

“I believe I can accomplish that, Dr. Browne.” and he set about achieving his target with renewed enthusiasm.

If they had the time and space, Claire would have wanted to push Neil’s smirking mouth between her legs and make her come with his tongue. If he was half as good with his mouth as he was with his fingers, Claire couldn’t wait to push him on his knees. But right now she couldn’t think about the future, or the past, or the conference, or even her own name. Neil was torturing her and her world had shrunk to just his touch. 

His thumb gently eased around her clit, pressing down on the right where she was most sensitive. Her gasp the first time he’d touched her there had ensured a repeat visit. His fingers were still buried inside of her, filling her. It wasn’t nearly enough but it would do. His lips were now on her neck, teeth nibbling on her skin. 

“You give me a hickey, the deal is off.” 

His teeth grazed her collar bone just as his thumb pressed down on her clit. God, he was so good at this. “It’s tempting, isn’t it?” His fingers began to slowly fuck her again. “To walk into the conference smelling of sex with a hickey high on your neck. Panties gone…”

“Tempting for you…seeing your resident with your marks all over her.”

His thumb was building her to climax, his fingers picking up pace. She was so close. Not long. Not- “I’d want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Claire buried her face in Neil’s neck, teeth sinking into his skin as her orgasm overwhelmed her. His hands didn’t still, not for a second. They continued to fuck her and tease her until she was writhing in his arms. Eventually, her body stilled, pleasure muted but still rolling through her. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Neil’s smirk. 

Then the mark she’d left on his neck. “Oops.” 

Neil raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side with that smirk still plastered to his face. He really was a bastard. A sexy, talented bastard. But he didn’t touch the mark she left. His only acknowledgment of it was to say, “Oops? Really? It appears you have double standards, Dr. Browne. You know, this makes it very difficult for me to trust you.”

Claire pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She was still buzzing from her orgasm but at the same time, she was pissed at herself for losing control. She just didn’t expect the climax to be quite so…mind-blowing. Fuck! If that’s what it was like with just his fingers what would he be like with his mouth? His cock? Something she’d have to find out and soon. Hopefully. Speaking of his cock.

“Perhaps you’d allow me to apologize Dr. Melendez. I believe we have…” 

“17 minutes?”

She pursed her lips again, this time to keep the smile from spreading across her face. Of course, he could make her come like a teenager and still be aware of the time. Did she say he was a bastard? 

“17 minutes until we reach the hotel.”

Keeping her eyes firmly locked on his, she dropped her hands down to his somewhat impressive bulge and released the fastening of his pants. Carefully she pulled down the zipper and opened them wide. She reached inside and slid her fingers over the soft cotton of his boxer briefs up the length of his shaft giving her own smirk as he closed his eyes and groaned. Slipping her hand behind the waistband, her cool fingers moved over his cock as it sprang free from its confines. He groaned again pushing his head back against the seat arching up into her touch.

She leaned in towards him and brushed her lips against his ear. 

“Let’s see if I can make you come before we reach our destination, shall we?”

“Please.”

Claire smirked at the single word falling from his lips. She liked seeing his eyes half-closed, his bottom lip falling open. She liked seeing him suffer in anticipation of her touch. He was at her mercy, her pleasure, and she could torture him for sixteen minutes and thirty seconds if she wanted to. She wanted to. 

“You think I could fit both hands around your cock, Neil?” Claire leaned in close, lips brushing along the mark she’d left. “I think I could. How about I try with one first.”

Her hand slid over his length, a light caress from his weeping head all the way to the base of his shaft. The elastic of his boxer shorts was nestled at his base. A minor adjustment sent Neil’s teeth into his bottom lip. He liked the pressure, the sensation. Tactile. She gripped the base of his cock, holding him firmly until Neil’s eyes snapped open. Her thumb caressed the pulsing vein underneath, slowly causing Neil to shift in his seat. He wanted to move, he wanted to writhe. But he was holding back. 

“You’re not used to letting go, are you, Melendez?” Claire licked the shell of his ear. “Not used to letting someone else be in charge, taking orders. I bet you’re good at that, though, right? Taking orders.”

Her hand slid upwards from the base, Neil’s cock throbbing in her hand. She attended to the head, thumb coating itself in his cum. Claire liked the thought of Neil spilling himself all over his pants, having to walk around her office in cum stained clothes. They both wanted to mark the other. They both wanted to be in charge. It was fun to think who was going to come out on top.

“Fourteen minutes!”

Claire glared at him. Damn it! She thought she had him but he was still managing to keep track of the time. She’d have to do something about that. 

“Are you in a rush, Chief? Are you getting close maybe?”

“It may have been a while, Dr. Browne, but this is not my first hand-job in the back of a car. I believe we have time left. Let’s see what you can do, shall we?”

Claire narrowed her eyes at him…again. Taking his words as a challenge, she slid her palm up his length rubbing over his leaking head to collect the pre-come that trickled from his slit, and back down again coating his shaft. Her hand moved on his cock more smoothly now that it was slippery with his slick. 

It was a beautiful cock. Thick and long. Thick enough to know she would feel him for days should they actually fuck; long enough to know she couldn’t take him fully in her mouth. And she wanted to. She wanted to wrap her lips around him, sliding her tongue over him and suck him inside out. 

Claire flicked her eyes back to his face and flushed to see that he was watching her, his intense gaze burning into her as she rubbed and squeezed him in her hand. 

Other than the muscle in his jaw jumping as he clenched his jaw while she worked him, Neil showed no outward signs that he was enjoying, or otherwise, her ministrations which, she had to admit, pissed her off. She would definitely have to do something about that.

In reality, Neil was fighting hard to keep control and not to rut into her fist. He was annoyed at himself for whining out that ‘Please’ when she first touched him. He’d been delighted to watch her lose control when he was fucking her with his fingers; to have her to bite his neck when she came but he’d lost that edge with his pitiful begging. She was right when she guessed he wasn’t used to letting go. To let someone else take charge. 

But it was getting harder and harder, pun intended, to resist. Twice now he’d nearly lost it and shot his load but he’d managed to hold back, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the leather of the backrest. The next time he might not be so lucky. He wondered how it would feel if she took him in her mouth or for him to sink inside her wetness. 

Fuck! She was very talented with her hands and fingers, knowing when and how to squeeze him making it painful but keeping it just on the right side of pleasure or make her touch feather-light ghosting over his skin to tease him. When to speed up or slow down. Like now as more pre-come flowed from his slit. He could feel his balls tighten and lift. He was getting close…oh so close.

“We’re six minutes out, Ms Browne.” Both of them jumped. Neither of them had spoken. 

Claire swallowed, hand sliding from Neil’s cock. “Thank you, Kevin.”

Her cheeks began to warm from embarrassment, her bare legs rubbing awkwardly against the leather seat. In the throes of pleasure, she hadn’t cared if the driver had heard her come. Claire reached up to brush a lock of hair from her face, only to find her hand coated with Neil’s pre-cum.

“Shit.” She reached to get a tissue to clean herself off but instead found her wrist held in motion. Neil’s fingers were gripping her tight, his thumb brushing along the inside. He didn’t say a word, but the need, the want in his eyes was unmistakable. “He can hear us.” 

“I don’t care.”

Claire smirked. “Little bit of an exhibitionist, aren’t you, Melendez? Used to hand jobs on back seats. Hotel rooms with the windows open, I bet.” She leaned back, her hand reaching out to brush Neil’s still-hard cock. He shivered. “God, you’re so close. I bet all it would take are a few jerks and you’d come.”

“Done in six minutes.” 

“It’s four now.” Claire slid her hand along the length of Neil’s cock, savoring the minute expressions on his face. She really wanted to see him without his walls. She wanted to see him broken, begging, coming. “Another deal. I make you come before we reach the hotel, you keep your hands to yourself during the conference.”

Neil slid a hand up her bare thigh, brushing the inside. She was still soaking wet. “No deal. We both know that this doesn’t end as soon as the car stops. How about I give you back your panties?”

“Three minutes, Dr. Browne.”

Licking her lips, Claire stroked the weeping head of Neil’s cock. “You’ve got yourself a deal, cowboy.”

Neil groaned, pushing Claire back against the seat and pressing his lips roughly against her own. Between them her hand moved, pumping Neil’s slick shaft until she felt his lips hesitate. Close. Close. A firm squeeze at the base of his thick cock was all it took for him to come. He spilled himself over her hand, the bare skin of her thigh. Claire watched as his orgasm overwhelmed him, his brown eyes defenseless for a single moment. 

Then the car came to a stop. 

They were definitely going to have to leave a hefty tip.


End file.
